Ruby Queen, Jade Knight
by LycanRed
Summary: When things go horribly wrong at Jusendo, Ranma and Ryoga decide to leave Nerima and start over. What happens when they decide to start over in Juban. Ranma/Ryoga SailorMoon X-over/Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, as well it should be.

Summary: At Jusendo, things go horribly wrong. Now Ranma must find a new place in the world along side his last living friend. What happens when they decide to start over in Juuban. Ranma/Ryoga Sailor Moon X-over

A/N: For those of you who have read, Red and Yellow Make Orange, this is not going to be a prequil to that story. This idea has actually been dancing around my head for some time and I finally decided to write it. This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction, so please, dont judge to harshly.

Ruby Queen, Jade Knight

Chapter 1

It was raining, the sound of it pounding against the roof of the Tendo dojo, sounding almost thunderous in the silence of the room. He found it depressingly cliche' considering that they were at a funeral.

He looked around at the faces of everyone who had gathered to mourn.

The Tendos were gathered, Nabiki, her face set as though carved from stone. The only sign of her emotions being her paler than normal face.

Mr. Tendo, doing a damn fine impersonation of a rock in contrast to his usually over emotional outbursts. Kasumi, her ever cheerful visage twisted in pain as she silently cried.

Then there was Cologne. She stayed perched atop her cane as always, though her usually bright, lively eyes were dulled, showing, for once, all three hundred some odd years of her life.

His Mother was there as well, attempting to keep her reserve, though if you looked you could see the telltale tremble of her lip, the tightness in her shoulders, and the tears that lurked just behind her eyes, threatening to burst out.

He looked beside him, sighing again as his eyes landed next on the eternally lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki, who seemed to be sharing a similar state of mind as himself, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

The Kunos would have been there, except for the fact that he had hospitalized the both of them in an attempt to keep them from causing trouble during the event.

He finally returned his gaze to the shrine in front of him. It wasnt much, only a small table on which there rested Five pictures, the faces on each one seared into his memory. Shampoo, Mousse, his father Genma, Ukyo, and... and Akane.

He felt the sting of tears build up behind his eyes as he looked at her picture, but he wouldnt let himself cry. He had already cried enough for one lifetime in his opinion.

He didnt understand how it had happened. It didnt seem real, not after all they had gone through, not after facing countless dangers and coming away with nothing but a few lumps.

It was real though, and there was nothing he could do about it.

It had all happened so fast. He was fighting against the Phoenix King Saffron, using every ounce of his speed and strength to defeat the man...bird...THING, that kept him from reaching Akane's salvation.

==Flashback==

"Damn it" Ranma cursed to himself as Saffron brushed off the Moko Takabisha he had just fired at him as though he hadnt felt it. 'How am I supposed to beat this guy when he just keeps regenerating' he thought as he dodged the fireball that his opponent had sent his way.

He looked down at Akane, her doll like body laying limply in his hand, eyes half lidded. 'Ive got to get to that water' he thought resolutly, before returning his attention to Saffron, just in time to watch as the Birdman curled in on himself, before swinging his wings and arms out, releasing an unholy wave of superheated lifeforce at him.

Reacting quickly, he dropped to the ground, curling himself around the Akane doll, as the deadly wave passed over head.

As he stood he heard a scream from behind him, turning just in time to see the wave of fire sweep across the rock formation that his friends had been on.

"No" he whispered as he watched helplessly while everyone who had been standing there, besides Ryoga who had managed to leap out of the way of the blast, was instantly turned to ash, not even bones remaining after the wall of hellfire passed.

He stood there, frozen in disbelief for a moment, before the sound of dark laughter behing him snapped him out of his grief stricken daze.

Slowly, Ranma turned to face the one who had just destroyed the lives of five people, and then dared to laugh about it.

Suddenly, an all consuming rage tore through him, as he stared at the bastard responsible for killing his friends. It would be the last thing that Saffron ever did.

With an inhuman roar Ranmas aura exploded around him in a hellish whirlwind of color. Red and gold mixing with green and blue as nearly imperceptable claws of chi formed around the pigtailed boys hands, one at the end of each finger.

==End Flashback==

He had literally torn the Pheonix apart with his bare hands after that.

Were he capable of it he probably would have laughed at that.

It had been such a wasted effort to destroy Saffron. It didnt bring back the ones he had lost. Hell, he hadnt even been able to save Akane in the end, the hotspring water he sought only managing to return Akane to her true form.

He still remembered holding on to her lifeless form after that, silent tears tailing down his cheeks as he mourned for them.

Ranma had returned to the Tendo's with Ryoga a couple weeks later with the grim news. They had unsurprisingly not taken it very well.

Soun had simply stared at Ranma for a long moment before he stood and left to his bedroom. Nabiki had tried her hardest to hurt Ranma, pounding on him with her fists as she cried, screaming at him for being unable to save Akane.

He had simply reached out and hugged the middle Tendo, and she had stayed there, crying into his chest while asking why over and over again.

Kasumi had simply froze for a moment, both fists clenched so tightly in her lap that she drew blood, before she began trembling and finally with a scream of Imouto-chan she collapsed to the ground and began sobbing.

Ryoga, not knowing what else to do, and being to emotionally drained to be embarrassed took an example from Ranma as he sat beside the eldest Tendo daughter and after lifting her into his lap, he held her as she too cried herself out.

Ranma felt his shoulders begin to tremble as the emotions attempted to crash back down on him. Finally being unable to take it anymore he turned on his heel and strode towards the exit of the dojo.

He made his way across the yard, and into the dojo. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't bother looking behind him, he already new it was Ryoga.

As he reached the top of the stairs and started towards the guestroom, he stopped, and slowly turned his head toward the door he was standing next to.

Another wave of emotion swept over him, threatening to drown him as he saw the wooden duck hanging on it.

A strong hand landed on his shoulder as Ryoga came to stand next to him. The two martial artists stared at her door for a moment before Ranma turned back towards the door to the guest room.

Entering his room, he opened the closed and dragged out two large traveling packs. Leaning the larger of the two against the wall, he began to pack the smaller.

"Theres your pack Ryoga, I made sure to fully supply it. I dont know what your planning on doing, but I figured that your not going to stay around here so..." The pigtailed youth trailed off as he continued packing his own backpack.

Lifting the pack and settling it comfortably on his back Ryoga took a long look at Ranma before saying, "Seeing as your packing your bag too, Id say your not planning on staying around Nerima either." Ranma said nothing as he finished packing what few posessions he had.

"Well," Ryoga started, "I guess we should probably leave now if were going to get out before anybody notices"

Ranma looked at Ryoga questioningly for a moment before asking,"We?" Ryoga just returned his stare without speaking.

Sighing, Ranma turned to the window. Opening it he stepped onto the sill before saying, "Suit yourself man." and with that he leapt out and onto the wall surrounding the Tendos property and then to the street,where he began to walk, Ryoga following shortly after.

Neither teen looked back at the Tendos as they continued walking, so they missed the one pair of eyes following their departure from the gate of the Tendo residence.

With a quiet sigh, Nodoka Saotome watched as her son and his friend walked away, wondering if that was the last she would ever see of her son. Waiting until the two boys were out of sight, she turned back toward the yard and into the Tendos, grief weighing heavily on her shoulders.

End Chapter 1

A/N: There it is, Chapter 1 of Ruby Queen, Jade Knight is complete.

I cant say how long this is going to end up being but I will try and update as quickly as I am able. Please R&R

Peace Out

LycanRed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If Ive said it once, Ive said it a million times, I dont own a gosh darned bit of it.

A/N:Id like to present you with the second chapter of Ruby Queen, Jade Knight. Id like to thank all those who sent me reviews for the first chapter, and what criticism I recieved was put to use for the betterment of this story. Thanks again and enjoy.

Ruby Queen, Jade Knight

Chapter 2

It had long since stopped raining as Ranma and Ryoga trudged their way down the wet street. There were surprisingly few people on the street that afternoon as the two martial artists continued on their path to places unknown.

Currently they found themselves in the Juban district of Tokyo. After leaving Nerima the day before they had continued walking until just before nightfall when a sudden downpour forced a soggy redheaded Ranma to quickly set up camp to get both her and 'P-chan' out of the rain.

They had spent the evening at some park somewhere in Tokyo, not that Ryoga was ever really sure where he was. They had continued on in the morning, neither having gotten any sleep. Ranma had sat there all night staring into nothingness, which kept Ryoga from getting any sleep either.

Both martial artists were drawn from there respective introspection by the sound of an explosion from further up the street. With no hesitation they charged forward, jumping to the rooftops and running towards the source of the disturbance.

As they arrived on the scene they were treated to a rather unusual sight. Standing in the middle of a fairly deep crater was a creature that seemed to be an unholy combination of a woman, Jello, and a station wagon.

At the strange sight both teens nearly fell off the rooftop they were standing on, but were quickly sobered when the unusual creature backhanded a pedestrian who was trying to escape through the window of a store across the street.

With a glance at one another they quickly formed a plan and Ranma jumped down to the street as Ryoga began making his way across the rooftops to flank the demon.

As she hit the ground Ranma called out,"Hey freak! Lets see how tough you are against a real oponent!!" and charged the creature.

The monster turned to see Ranma charging at it, and swept its left arm back in an attempt to knock the redhead away, only to be dissapointed when she simply flipped over its arm and brought her heel down on its head, sending it to the ground.

It quickly stood, turning around to strike the girl as she landed behind it, but was again forced to kiss pavement when Ryoga slammed his umbrella into the back of its skull with a resounding battle cry.

As the beast hit the floor Ryoga landed on its back he struck out with both hands, destroying both of the creatures metal shoulders with his Bakusai Tenketsu before leaping away to join Ranma a few meters away.

They both stood and watched as the monster attempted to stand without the use of its arms before Ranma decided to end it.

With a quick leap and a cry of Mouko Takabisha, the redheaded martial artist brought her cupped hands down on top of the thrashed beasts head, incinerating it and causing its body to disintigrate into ashes before she even landed.

With a quick breath Ranma and Ryoga turned to retrieve their packs from the rooftop that they had left them lying on when they became aware of their audience.

Standing around the pair on various rooftops were five girls, each of them in their own differently colored sailor fuku's. Each of them with an expression of equal parts confusion, shock, and awe.

"Uuummmm...hi" Ryoga said, waving sheepishly under their attentions. After several tense moments in which both parties stood silently Ranma sighed in annoyance. "Okay then, we'll just be on our way, c'mon Ryoga." and with that the redhead jumped onto the roof where their packs were, ignoring the blonde in the orange fuku who was standing there, and picked up both packs.

Shouldering her own she handed Ryogas to him as he too leapt to the roof, but before either of them could leave the other blonde, with the strange hairdo called out, "Wait a minute!"

Both fighters looked at her as she covered the distance between buildings in a single leap and stood before them. "Who are you two, and how did you do... that!?" she asked, waving her hand to gesture toward the hole in the ground that had housed the monster not five minutes ago.

"We're martial artists" Ryoga said with a shrug, "s'not too hard to do when youve gone through the kind of training that me and Ranma have"

"Like Hell!" the brunette in the green fuku yelled, joining them on the roof with the last to sailor suited girls arrived. "I practice martial arts, and Ive never seen anyone do what you two did!"

"Tch, then your not much of a martial artist are ya," Ranma said, not even bothering to hide her disdain at the brunette for insinuating that she was on par with the two of them.

"Why you little Bit..." "Thats enough Jupiter" the blonde with the weird hair said, speaking normally, but with such authority that Ranma found herself taking a second look at the unnasuming girl.

Turning to regard the two martial artists, she spoke again, though the edge in her voice was replaced with a more friendly tone, "Im sorry about my friend here. Allow me to introduce everyone, I am Sailor Moon, to my left is Sailor Jupiter," she said, gesturing toward the firey brunette. "Over there is Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mars," she pointed at the other blonde and the raven haired girl respectivly. "And the one over there in the blue is Sailor Mercury." she finished, looking at the short haired girl who was seemed to be typing on some sort of small computer.

As Ranma laid eyes on the Mercury, she felt her heart stop for a moment as she tried to process what her eyes were telling her, as standing before her was the spitting image of her deceased fiancee'.

Taking a shaky step toward the blue haired girl, Ranma slowly reached out and cupped the girls face in her hand. "Akane..." she whispered reverantly to the girl, but as she stared into her eyes, she didnt see even the slightest hint of recognition.

"No. Your not... your not her." Ranma said as she pulled her hand back as if burnt. Taking a couple steps back, shoulders shaking, the redhead began to shed silent tears.

"Oh damnit Ranma." Ryoga cursed as he laid his hand on her shoulder. The redhead just slapped it away before she turned and leapt off the building and ran off down the street.

"Is she... alright," asked a rather worried and confused Mercury as she stared off in the direction the girl had ran off in. Sighing, Ryoga sat down where he was, and answered as he leaned back against his pack, "He'll be fine, just needs a few minutes to himself. You just look like... this, girl we knew. She... she was Ranma's fiancee', until 'sigh' until she d-died, recently." As he said this he looked down at his hands, which were resting in his lap.

"Wait a minute," Mars asked, "your saying that that girl had a female fiancee'?"

Looking confused for a moment as he looked at the raven haired senshi of fire as all five girls stared at him incredulously, it dawned on him that none of these girls knew about Ranma's curse.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ryoga said, "Ummm, heh. Actually, Ranma and I are cursed. Ya see, somewhere in China, theres this place called Jusenkyo. Its gotta whole bunch of springs all across the valley. Each of the springs is has got its own curse that makes you turn into whatever drowned in that spring last, and each curse is activated by cold water. Hot water negates it, but only till then next time ya get hit with cold water. I... well, I fell into the spring of drowned pig. Ranma, well, he fell into the spring of drowned girl, he was born a man." He explained.

Looking at the girls surrounding him, he realized that they were all staring at him as if he were insane, Sailor Moon was even slowly edging backwards. "Oh for the love of hell, if you could get me some cold water I could prove it!" He yelled.

Mercury lifted her hands and consentrated, focusing her magic until a ball of water began to form over Ryogas head. Looking up at the magic ball of water Ryoga managed to say, "Well, that's convenient." right before Mercury let it drop on his head.

With a splash Ryogas form retreated into his clothing, leaving them to pile on the ground where he stood. All five girls gasped as he seemingly dissapeared, and became even more dumbfounded as his clothing started to shift, and a small black piglet, with the same bandanna that Ryoga wore wrapped around its neck, struggled free.

"He...he wasn't, wasn't joking." Mars stuttered out, before Venus pounced on Ryoga with a high pitched 'KYAA!', before squeezing him to her chest.

"HE SO KAWAII-IIIIII!!!" she squealed in delight.

Ryoga, realizing that he was now firmly planted between a rather attractive girls chest, an attractive girl wearing a very skimpy outfit, promptly passed out with a spurt of high velocity, nasal projected blood.

Developing a sweat drop, Venus gently lay the pig back on his pile of clothing before giggling nervously. "Oops... I forgot he wasn't really a pig." At this, the other four senshi facefaulted solidly into the roof.

Struggling to her feet, Mercury stood and looked around for a sign of the passed out porcines companion. "Um, so what should we do with him?" she questioned as the others stood as well, dusting their uniforms off.

"Didn't he say that his friend should be back soon, Ran-something, I think he called her. Maybe we should just leave him here." Jupiter suggested.

"We can't do that," Moon argued, "we should at least wait here until...uh, Ramida?, gets back." she said, crossing her eyes as she murdered the redheads name.

"It's Ranma." a voice sounded from behind them, causing them to jump and turn around ready to attack until they noticed that the girl, Ranma, had returned without them realizing it.

Looking at the redhead, Mercury hesitated a bit before asking, "Are you... okay." she managed, sounding a bit apprehencive for apparently causing the girl some emotional distress.

Ranma looked at her for a moment, a flare of some emotion flashing behind her eyes before they seemed to freeze over, giving nothing away. "I'm fine." she stated, the ice in her voice causing all of them to shiver. Looking at Ryoga, she sighed, then looked at the five girls around her. "I'm going to assume the five of you are from this area?" she asked. At the hesitant nod from the girls she continued. "Would any of you know some place nearby where we could get some hot water?"

Still a bit wary at how emotionless the girl seemed, Mars spoke up, "Um... if you, uh, had some kinda container, me & Mercury could, heh, make you some. If not, there should be a bathhouse a couple, of, miles... that way." she finished with a squeak, the normally strong willed girl crumbling under the intense stare of the petit redhead, slowy backing up while hesitantly pointing in a southeasternly direction.

Seeming to think about it for a moment, Ranma walked over to her pack, digging around for a moment before producing a medium sized pot, turning around and presenting it to the the senshi.

Nodding, Mercury stepped up and with a slight flash of light she filled the pot up, before Mars stepped forward and placed her palm on the bottom of the pot, consentrating for a moment until her palm glowed and the water in the pot was quickly heated.

She turned and poured a little on Ryoga, just enough to change him back, and subsequently causing him to wake from his cleavage induced nap. Then she lifted the pot above her head pouring the remainder of it on herself. The senshi all gasped as they watched her transform from a short, buxom redhead into a tall, and absolutely gorgeous raven haired man.

Shaking his head, Ranma looked at Ryoga, who had used the girls innattention of him to quickly dress and was now standing by their equipment with a deep blush on his face, before looking again at the five girls sharing a rooftop with them.

"Thank you." he said, his voice carrying about as much warmth as your average ice burg. He stepped lightly over to his backpack, replacing the pot and hefting it to his back, and turned to step off the roof as Ryoga also grabbed his pack, before stopping as Moon started towards them, turning his head and stopping her in her tracks with the frigid glare he sent at her. "What." he said, more accusing than questioning.

Fidgiting under his gaze like Mars had done not five minutes before, the girl looked at the ground by his feet. "Um... w-w-well. 'Ahem', I, uh, was s-sorta thinking, that, uhh... well. You two, suh-seem, pretty strong. I was, um, thinking that, 'cough', since you are, eh, martial artists, t-that m-muh-maybe you c-could, like, eh, ya know, stick around. H-help us out ya know, cuz, there are alotta m-monster attacks around here, and, uhh, well... we can't always make it in time to stop the monsters from, well, hurting people." she said, looking a bit remorseful at their inability to save everyone.

Staring at the blonde for a moment, Ranma turned his gaze on Ryoga, who just shrugged. Sighing, Ranma scanned the area a bit befor spotting an area full of trees several blocks away. Looking again at the nervous girl staring at his feet, he sighed again.

"Whatever. S'not like we were going anywhere in particular, and if there are more of those things than at least we'll have something to do. If you need us, we'll be camping out in that park over there," he said with a jerk of his head. Then, without another word, he leapt across the street in the direction of the park, Ryoga following after giving the girls a wave.

Watching as they bounded away, Jupiter walked up next to her friend and leader. "What do you think is the matter with that Ranma guy?" she asked quietly.

Moon looked sympathetically in the direction the two boys had left in and said, "The one with the bandanna, Ryoga, said that Ranma's fiacee' died recently, he must be extremely sad." Sniffling a bit at the tragedy of it, she turned in the direction of Rei's shrine. "C'mon girls, lets head back." she said before leaping off, the other senshi close behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there it is, chapter two of Ruby Queen, Jade Knight. I must apologize for the wait, I actually finished this chapter a couple of weeks ago, but I haven't been able to update. I dont have a wireless router at my house, so my laptop is useless unless I go somewhere with a network. Hopefully I,ll be able to update a bit more hastily from now on.

Anyway, I would very much like some feedback on this chapter. I'm still not too confident in my writing ability, so any constructive criticism that you may have would be appreciated, as well as any praise, which would also, obviously be good.

PeaceOut,

LycanRed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon are not mine, obviously. I just like to bend them to my will, MWAHAHAHAHAA!

A/N: Well hello again, and welcome to the third chapter of Ruby Queen, Jade Knight. I'd like to thank you all for your continued, shall we say, participation, in this story. If it weren't for your reviews there would be no reason for me to continue writing.

I would like to address some concerns that some of my reviewers have had. First and foremost, for those of you who are fans of Sailor Moon, or, to be more specific, a fan of one or two Senshi in particular, I would like to say that I am planning on bringing each of the nine Senshi into the spotlight at some point, though it will remain Ranma and Ryoga centric for the most part. So, if you're worried about your fave scout being forgotten, don't be.

Another concern is about Ranma and Ryoga becoming romantically involved. If you were to take notice, this story is not listed as romance, it's listed as hurt/comfort and drama. That means that I am not obligated to write them as a couple, though that doesn't mean that I won't. For now I'm keeping any romantic pairings in this story a closely guarded secret.

One other thing I would like to add for those of you who have asked, the story takes place for Ranma after the fight with Saffron (obviously), and (even more obviously) the attempted wedding never takes place. For Sailor Moon, the timeline is before the events with Galaxia and after every other major battle in the SM universe.

Anyway, I would like to once again thank you for reading, and as I'm certain you've had enough of my blathering, here is chapter 3.

Ruby Queen, Jade Knight

Chapter 3

It could be said that almost anywhere in the world, when a group of teenage girls got together, their topics of discussion would be something along the lines of which boy they thought was cute at their school, or maybe something about popular music groups. While it could be considered stereotypical to think such a thing, it would, for the most part hold true.

However, there was one group of girls in a certain shrine in the Juban ward of Tokyo, Japan, that were not discussing any topic which somebody would consider typical of their gender and age group.

"Wasn't he just GORGEOUS!"

... ... ...*Ahem* Okay... maybe it was a bit like that.

Rei looked at Minako in annoyance as the bubbly blonde continued to gush about the two strange young men they had recently met.

"I mean, it was kinda sad about that Ranma guy's fiancee', but did you SEE him. He was so, so dreamy. And the other guy, Ryoga, was such a hunk. His muscles were so big and he was just, OH. I mean, their curses were a little weird, and Ranma's girl body was, well, rather 'well built', but still."

The other occupants of the room just sweat dropped as the most boy crazy member of their group continued in this vein for several minutes before Rei finally lost her temper.

"Will you BE QUIET! How do we even know if these guys are human. You all saw what they did to that youma, there's no WAY a normal human could've possibly done that," turning to Ami as she finished with a questioning, "...right?"

Taking the momentary lapse of conversation as her signal, the blue haired 'brainiac' of the group coughed quietly into her hand before beginning. "Well, I've been going over the information that the Mercury computer compiled during the battle. While I will admit I find it hard to believe that a human could possibly be able to harness that kind of power without some form of magic to augment their abilities, the scans show that they were using nothing but human life energy, albeit they seem to have far more than a normal human."

Placing the computer on the table and turning it so the others could see, she brought up a recording of the battle. The other four girls looked on as the image focused on the two fighters. The veiw seemed to shift for a moment before pausing, while different bars of text scrolled alongside of the two. Then the image seemed to blur as the forms of the two martial artists seemed to turn to sillhouettes, and it showed thier respective aura's.

Looking at Ranma's they could see that his, or was it her, energy seemed to be like a second skin wrapped around her, with blue gold and red swirling together, while Ryoga's was dominantly green with traces of red mixed in, and unlike Ranma's, Ryoga's seemed to flare around him like a bonfire.

"If you take a look at this graph I set up," Ami began while tapping a few key's, bringing up a bar graph with three different bars on it, one white, one blue, and one green, "this white bar represents an average human being." The girls looked at it and noticed it was rather short. Pointing to the blue bar, she said, "This bar represents Ranma's level of energy. As you can see, it is almost exponentially larger than a normal human beings. The green bar on the other hand represnents Ryoga's energy. He has an even larger amount than Ranma, though, after studying the differences in their power, It would seem that Ranma's level of control is far greater than Ryoga's." she finished before picking her computer back up and returning to her seat.

A silence fell over the group as the five girls absorbed this new information.

"So, think the Mercury computer could calculate the chances of me getting a date outta one of them?" Minako asked seriously after a moment.

As Rei's grandfather swept the top of the shrine steps he heard a muffled thud and felt a slight tremor pass over the grounds.

Looking toward the house for a moment, he simply shook his head and continued sweeping.

As four girls and two moon cats pulled their faces from their respective dents in the floor, Makoto managed to ask, "So, you mean that they really are just Martial Artist's?"

As Ami finished straightening her clothes, and sending Minako what counted as a glare for her, she looked at Makoto and nodded. "Yes, other than a slight field of transformational magic around them from their Jusenkyo curses, they are both completely human."

Looking down at her hand, Makoto clenched it into a fist. "I don't understand it, I've been training in the Martial Arts for years. I've been to dozen's of tournaments, and I've never seen anyone do anything like that without some sort of magic to help."

"Maybe you could ask them," Usagi said looking at her upset friend, "I mean, we know where they're staying, so we could visit them and ask them how they became so strong." she finished with a smile.

Makoto looked at Usagi for a moment before returning her smile. "You know what, you're right, and while I'm at it, maybe I can get them to train me! Yeah, I'll be kicking serious ass in no time!" she shouted as she jumped to her feet in excitement at the thought of being able to do some of the things that the two boys had done.

"Hmm..." Ami said after a moment of thought. "I think Makoto may be on to something."

At the incredulous looks from the other occupents of the room, even Makoto, she quickly elaborated. "Well, if those two could do those sorts of things normally, than it would stand to reason that it's possible for us to do it as well, right." The other four nodded. "And our transformation's augment our normal abilities, allowing us to roofhop, among other superhuman things, right." Another four nods. "Than if we were to learn to do even half of what Ranma and Ryoga could do, than wouldn't our Senshi forms be far stronger than they are now."

"Oh kami, can you imagine how STRONG we'd be!" Makoto screamed. "I mean, if our transformation can make someone with normal strength as strong as we are, than if we were already incredibly strong... can. you. IMAGINE!!!" at that Makoto broke out in hysterical giggles as thoughts of her picking buildings up and smashing youma with them danced in her head.

Everyone sweatdropped as Makoto's giggles slowly turned from hysterical to maniacal, and than to just plain insane, though to be fair, they were also having images of the same thing.

Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time, also known as Setsuna Meioh, was pacing. For anybody who was unfamiliar with the green haired woman it may have been a rather mundane sight. For those who were familiar with the woman though, the sight of seeing the normally enigmatic, reserved, and confident woman pacing back and forth in the livingroom of her home with doubt written plainly across her face would be quite unsettled.

As such, it was rather shocking for Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, Setsuna's housemates and the Senshi of Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn respectively, when they saw her current state of being. The green haired time guardian was currently completely ignoring them as she wore a rut into the carpet from her furious pacing, mumbling under her breath for the most part, though, every now and then she would begin spewing profanities in multiple languages.

"Um...Setsuna-mama, are you okay?" the youngest of the group asked.

The three outer Senshi were even more put off when they saw the normally unflappable woman damn near jump out of her skin in shock at Hotaru's voice.

Turning to see that she wasn't alone anymore, Setsuna chuckled nervously for a moment before summoning a portal to the time gates and with a quick, "Everythings fine, gotta go bye," she made good her escape.

Now scared witless, the three females left in the group looked at eachother for a moment, before Haruka said, "Ooookaaay. I don't know what that was about, but whatever happened to make Setsuna that nervous must be pretty big. I think we should call the inners and tell them to be on their toes, no?"

Looking to her blue haired lover for confirmation, which she recieved in the form of a curt nod, she pulled her communicator out of her pocket and dialed Usagi's number.

Ryoga sighed as he stoked the small fire. Night had fallen over their, that is, his and Ranma's secluded portion of the park, and had thankfully not brought anymore rain with it.

Taking his eyes off of the slowly heating kettle, he looked across the small clearing to see Ranma running through kata, his eyes closed and face a mask of calm, almost meditative indifference.

Sighing once again, an act Ryoga was surely beginning to hate, he pondered on the pigtailed youth's decision to stay in this place and help the scantily clad 'superheroes' they had run into much earlier in the day.

While he could not dispute the fact that Ranma did try to help those in need(a quality he only admitted to himself recently that Ranma had), he could not quite understand why had agreed so readily. To be honest, he had started to think that Ranma seemed to be shutting himself off from his emotions, and the rest of humanity for that matter. Especially considering the cool demeanor he had when he obliterated that monster earlier today.

The sound of the kettle whistiling, he opened up two cups of Ramen and filled them with hot water, extending one out to Ranma as he walked toward the fire from his workout.

With another sigh(and a slight twitch because of it), Ryoga looked at the stoic face of his only living friend and wondered what the future was going to be like for the two vagabond martial artists.

End Chapter 3

A/N: Well here it is, the long awaited, and pitifully short chapter three. I have been having several technical difficulties and as such I have been unable to post updates for sometime. With any luck I'll be able to update in a much more timely fashion, but that is something for another day I suppose. Thank you for reading, and I shall wait with baited breath for your reviews.

PeaceOut

LycanRed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. IT! Why must you torment me so by continually rubbing it in my face?!

A/N: Hello and welcome, one and all, to another installment of RQJK. I am quite happy to say that even though my chapters are rather short, and I don't get to update quite as often as I would like, I have been getting some gleaming reviews. I would like to thank all of my readers and especially my reviewers for their continued support.

Ruby Queen, Jade Knight

Chapter 4

Deep within the shadows of a non-descript chamber, in an unknown structure, sat a shadowy(and rather cliche) figure. His eyes, a mercurial green glow in the otherwise dark room, were the only distinguishable facial feature. His hands, pale white fingures adorned with several rings, rested upon the polished silver wolf-headed handle of a black cane.

His voice, a silky growl, called out in an unknown language.

Shortly thereafter a man entered the chamber through a door that had been hidden by one of the many shadows that encompassed the room.

He strode purposefully toward the seated figure, his short spikey white hair shifting as he moved. Amber eyes, set in a deeply tanned face were narrowed in seriousness as he halted before the seated man.

Kneeling before the one who summoned him, a gesture that seemed to annoy the first, he spoke out in the same language as his apparent superior with a flat, emotionless tone.

The seated man spoke to the kneeling figure before him for a moment before dismissing him with a wave. The white haired man stood, bringing his right hand up to his chest in a fist, the palm facing inward, and bowed his head in a salute before exiting in the same manner he entered.

With a sigh and a low chuckle the man stood, green eyes glowing etherially as the swept across the room, before he turned and dissapeared into the shadows behind his seat.

'Damn' Ryoga thought with a grimace as he picked himself up from where he had landed, brushing some rubble from his shoulders, 'that's gonna hurt tomorrow'.

Looking back across the field of one of the local high schools, Ryoga took stock of the large, grey furred 'thing' that had backhanded him across the athletic field and into the wall of the main building.

The 'thing' in question stood at just around twelve feet tall, with two heads that were reminicent of a canine's. It's arms were as big around as Ryoga's torso, and grotesquely long, ending in five fingered hands that subsequently ended in four inch dagger like claws. The beast seemed to be mad of nothing but muscle, but was far faster than it's size implied.

He was actually a little bit thankful to the thing for showing up, as one of the local truancy officers had found Ranma and him that morning, and was in the process of taking them to one of the local high schools, the one that they were now at, when it had burst from the athletic shed and punched a confused student in the face, for no particular reason that Ryoga could fathom.

Watching for a few moments more as Ranma sent a wave of vacuum blades at the monster, all of which struck an invisible barrier around it's body leaving the creature unharmed as it attempted to body check the pigtailed boy.

Deciding he had sat by long enough, the bandana clad martial artist was about to charge back in when a femanine shout of "MARS FLAME SNIPER" halted him, while a burst of flame smashed against the beast's barrier, managing to push it back several feet, but otherwise leaving it unharmed.

Turning his head towards the source of the attack, Ryoga watched as three girls, dressed in skirts, bows, and boots, all in a variety of pastels, touched down on the edge of the field.

"LOOK OUT!", the blunette know as Mercury shouted, in time for Ryoga to turn and see Ranma's back as he slammed into him.

'Shit', Ranma thought to himself as he dodged another claw swipe from the massive clawed hand of the wolf thing. 'I am really not enjoying my morning' he thought rather sourly as he watched Ryoga get batted away and into the wall of the school, before quickly turning his attention back to the monster.

Dodging yet another swiping attack, Ranma backpeddled to gain a bit of distance before swiping his arms outward, sending out a flurry of vacuum blades which, just as every other attack he had tried so far, struck harmlessly against the presumed 'magic shield' the beast seemed to have. Just as he prepared to launch another blast of ki at the thing, a gout of flame struck it from the side, accompanied by the shouted name of Sailor Mars' magical attack.

Turning to see the three Senshi, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury, who had managed to make it to the fight, Ranma failed to see the, 'whatever' that he was fighting charge at him, only to get sent flying towards the still prone Ryoga as the air was forcibly expelled from his lungs.

'Oh yeah,' he thought as the three magical girls began their assault on the monster, 'Really not liking my morning.' Standing as quickly as he could, he turned to offer Ryoga a hand, helping him to stand.

"We gotta find a way around that things shield." He stated, ignoring the snort from Ryoga. "No shit, baka. I figured that much out without your help."

Ranma swept his eyes over the beast as it took a barrage of fire and lightning before being bowled over from behind by a crescent shaped beam of energy as the final two Senshi, Venus and Moon, arrived. Noticing that Mercury was standing back, fiddling with that computer of hers while watching the battle through a blue visor of sorts, Ranma came to the correct conclusion that she must be the tactical fighter of the group.

Mercury watched carefully from the sidelines of the fight as she analyzed the monster that the other four girls were engaged with. Running over the energy readings she was getting from it, she didn't notice that Ranma had moved up beside her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping and quickly turning, she calmed herself as she saw that it was only the pigtailed boy, Ranma, that had been helping with the Monster attacks recently.

"I noticed that you seem to be more of the analytical type, what have you found out?" He asked, his voice serious as he watched the fight in front of him.

Gathering her wits, she began looking over the data she had collected, her fingers moving swiftly over the keys. "Well, as far as I can tell, the barrier is entirely spherical. It seem to be made up of several layers, like nets that catch and cushion any attack."

"Hmm," Ranma considered this for a moment. "It doesn't seem to be able to deflect physical attacks though, I got in a few good punches when I squared with it." He said, grabbing Mercury by the shoulder and pulling her to the side as a Crescent Beam that had been deflected flew past where she had been.

Blushing at her close proximity to the handsome young man she thought over his words. "Uh, *ahem*, yes. It would seem that it only seems to be able to negate energy blast, and other attacks of that nature. The innermost layer of the barrier is about two and a half meters from its body, I believe that if you were to get in close to it, you may be able to strike it with one of your blasts."

Looking at her for a moment Ranma nodded, before simply disspearing. Looking around for any sign of the boy, she jumped when his voice came from directly behind her. "Tell your friends to hit it with everything they have from the front. Get its attention on them, and I'll move from behind it, okay."

Unable to see him anywhere, Mercury just nodded before calling out to the other Senshi. "Everybody, attack it from the front! Make sure its attention is on you!!"

'Let's hope this works' She thought to herself as she watched the monster trying to charge at the line of Senshi firing unholy destruction at its barrier.

Moving quickly, Ranma moved around to the beasts back, avoiding stray blasts of energy as the rebounded off of the barrier. Drawing from the school of Umi-senken and

Yama-senken, Ranma closed on the creature under the thief's cloak technique. When he was barely two feet from the creatures back, he dropped the cloak.

Sensing his presence withing the barrier as soon as he dropped the technique, the monster turned to attack with blinding speed.

Dodging under the backhanded sweep, Ranma swept his arms out in an X, and watched as the two vacuum blades cut through the monsters body, striking the inside of the barrier, and rebounding back at Ranma, cutting a second path through the already dead beast.

Ranma pulled up his Ki to shield himself as quickly as he could, crying out in pain as the vacuum blades struck him full in the body, knocking him out of the barrier in a spray of blood as they cut through his shirt and bit into the flesh of his torso.

The five Sailor Scouts watched as Ranma appeared, seemingly from thin air right behind the monster, which immediatly turned to strike him.

Seeing him lash out, they were shocked to see what the creature stagger back, and then forward as though an invisible object had struck it.

They were even more shocked to see Ranma cry out as something impacted his torso, knocking him away as the creature fell into several chunks, black blood spraying out as pieces of it fell to the ground.

Ignoring the bloody pile of flesh that was left of their enemy, the Sailor's quickly made their way over to the fallen form of Ranma. Ryoga was already there when the they reached him, and they stopped short at the sight of a shirtless Ranma rising unsteadily to his feat, an X carved into the skin of his chest, reaching down to his sides above his hips from each shoulder.

Sailor Moon was the first to recover from the shock, and moved to help him, but he brushed her hands aside as they reached for him. "Leave it," he said, his voice unwavering even as he stumbled, "I've had worse, so don't bother. I'll be fine by tomorrow." and with that he turned to leave, only to stop and look towards the fallen beast with a look of surprise.

Fearing the worst, the Scouts all turned as well, though they too were shocked at what they saw.

The remains of the monster lay upon the ground, its black blood covering the ground, still just as dead as it was moments before. That, though, was what was surprising to the assembled fighters. It hadn't simply disintigrated as they had all become acustomed to, its remains, well, remained.

"What the hell?!" Jupiter said as she looked at the mess on the ground. "Why didn't it dust, like the other youma?"

"Maybe," Ryoga started, only to blink as all five girls turned their undivided attention to him. "Umm... maybe it wasn't a youma?" he finished with a little chuckle.

"Very astute of you, boy." An unknown voice called out from under one of the trees to the groups side.

Looking to the source of the voice, the seven fighters watched as a man walked from the shadow of the tree. His darkly tanned skin a sharp contrast to his the snow white hair that fell about his head. He wore a black vest, which left the uppermost portion of his chest uncovered, showing off well developed muscles. His arms were covered from the elbow down to his hands in long black fingerless gloves. Dark grey jeans adorned his lower half, and on his feet were black boots. A short sword sheathed in brown leather rested on the small of his back, held there by a brown leather strap that wrapped loosely about his waist.

He continued walking towards the small group, stopping to kneel down next to the monsters remains. "Well, Kiirat, my young friend, it would seem that today was your last." he said, before waving a hand over the pile of flesh, setting it ablaze. He stood

"The creature you just killed was no youma, and his name was Kiirat." He said, his voice deep, accented, and devoid of any emotional inflection. "It was a warrior of mine own creation, I believe the word that is most commonly used to describe them is, Chimera." He stopped moving forward and turned, assuming a combat stance, his right hand moving to the short blade resting on the small of his back. "I spent quite some time to bring Kiirat form and life, and I am none too pleased that you destroyed what I worked so hard on." There was an edge of something to his voice, more likely than not anger, as he drew the blade on his back, and shot across the last several meters between them in the blink of an eye, his blade singing through the air as he brought it to bear on Ranma.

End Chapter 4

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet, and it ended in a cliffhanger. Oooh, how thrilling. I would like to thank you all for reading the latest chapter of RQ,JK, and I am looking forward to your reviews, be they good, bad, or indifferent.

PeaceOut

LycanRed


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I swear by all that is, I do not own either Ranma1/2 or SailorMoon. I promise you, they aren't mine.

A/N: I would like to extend my thanks to all of you who continue to read my work, and especially those who have taken the time to send me reviews, be they positive or negative.

Ruby Queen, Jade Knight

Chapter 5

Ranma watched as the blade arced through the air, a horizontal slash that would easily sever his head from his shoulders. He looked at the man who wished to end his life, his amber eyes flat and unexpressive. A complete stranger, and apparently the creator of the 'Chimera' he had just destroyed, who was attempting to kill him, not that that was anything new to Ranma. He took stock of his body, the burning across his chest where his own attack had struck him, the steady beat of his heart, even after all of his physical exertion. The dull throb from his ribs the attack by Kiirat that had slammed him into Ryoga earlier.

He noticed all of it, and he also noticed that Ryoga had moved in from his attackers right side, his left arm extended in an upwards sweeping backhand that would impact the white haired man's jaw, which would send the man into an uncontrolled flight almost perfectly parallel to the ground that would end with him slamming into, and probably through, the tree he had appeared under, saving him from being beheaded.

He wasn't sure where this sudden clarity came from, but as time moved forward he decided he didn't really care as the meaty smack of Ryoga's fist striking his attackers jaw echoed through his ears.

Ranma turned his head to watch as the man flew through the air, straight towards the tree that waited to break his fall, and possibly his spine, noticing with that same eerie clarity that there was someone standing between his would be dispatcher and said tree.

As the white haired man got within arms reach of whoever it was that stood in his way, the new man reached out, grabbing onto the airborne assassin's vest, turning to spin and leaping all in the same motion as he dissapated the man's momentum, rebounding off of the tree and landing lightly on the ground, one hand steadying his catch as the man shook his head, obviously shaken from Ryoga's attack.

Then, the new figure, who stood almost a full head and shoulders above the white haired man, withdrew his hand from the other man's vest, only to shove him to the ground a moment later.

"Nyavek you dope, the boss said that we weren't supposed to attack them yet!" He yelled, revealing that apparently the white haired man's name was Nyavek.

Ranma looked at Nyavek's, ally, he supposed. He was at least Six and some inches tall, his heavily muscled body apparent under the tight Navy blue t-shirt he wore. His sandy blonde hair falling messily about his head, nearly shoulder length. His face all sharp angles, rugged and unshaven. He wore baggy blue jeans and flipflops, a long handled warhammer that had to have weighed at least as much as its bearer strapped to his back, and his dark brown eyes narrowed in annoyance at Nyavek, who was getting to his feet.

"That man destroyed my work, I was simply extracting payment, and you will show the proper respect to our Lord and Master, Doschell." Nyavek said, saying the other man's name with an air of disdain, though his face remained cool and composed.

Doschell snorted, waving one hand dismissivly, "Yeah yeah, Lord and Master, blah blah blah. You know you annoy the crap out of him with all that groveling shit, and you know damn well that he aint gonna accept 'extracting payment' for your dead pet as a good reason for goin against what he said."

Watching as the two men apparently forgot all about him and the others around him, Ranma shook his head in annoyance. Looking at Ryoga, Ranma noticed that his friend also looked a little put off, though even more so than Ranma, at the fact that not only had Nyavek recovered rather quickly from a blow that could have torn through steel, he and his, well, not his friend, but at least his ally, were now ignoring all seven of the assembled fighters.

Seeing Ryoga look at him Ranma just shrugged his shoulders a bit, before bending down to pick up a couple of small rocks that were near him. With a casual flick of his wrist, he launced both rocks at the two assumed bad guys.

Both projectiles struck home, one smacking Nyavek in the left temple, and the other making contact with Doschell's right ear. Both men stopped their bickering and turned to look at Ranma, annoyance written plainly across Doschell's face, Nyavek with the same cool indifference as ever, though Ranma swore he saw his silvery eyebrow twitch a little bit when the rock hit.

"Not that this isn't fun and all..." Ranma said, arrogant smirk in top form as he took a step towards the two men, body deceptively relaxed, "...but, I was just wonderin' why exactly the guy with a stick up his ass," at that Ranma made a vague gesture toward Nyavek, " decided to let his mutant dog off its leash, cause, ya know, it was a bit of an inconvieniance to have to put the ugly thing down." He finished, stopping about a score of yards from Nyavek and Doschell, smirk still in place, arms crossed over his chest, and a single raven brow raised.

Forgetting his annoyance at being struck with a rock, Doschell chuckled a bit at Ranma, than tucked his hands into his pockets before saying, "Heh, well, you see the thing is, were a group of, lets say merc's, yeah?" The tall man said, getting a nod of understanding from Ranma. "Okay, so our boss got hired by some guy to try'n get the chicks in the mini-skirts outta the way, ya dig. So Nyavek here," he poked the dark skinned man in the head at that, "figured that his little buddy Kiirat, the uh, dog thing," and at that he pointed to the charred patch of ground where the dead chimera had been, "would be enough to get the job done. Obviously he was wrong, and our boss said for us not to attack yall personally yet, so, that's about it. Gotta go, dude. Peace."

After finishing his explaination with a two fingured salute that Ranma supposed he meant as the peace sign, Doschell laid his hand on Nyavek's head, before being swallowed up by a portal of some sort that appeared above them.

Ranma, Ryoga, and the five Senshi stood there for several moments, sorting out their rather mixed emotions.

Ranma simply turned walking back towards the group, and Ryoga shook his head a bit in annoyance.

Moon stood there with a vacant expression on her face, while Mars stood next to her, fuming, by the look on her face. Jupiter had a raised brow and an amused smile on her face as she turned to Mercury, who shrugged, satisfied that they had gotten some solid information on their new enemy without 'too' much of a confrontation. Venus was being mostly ignored for the most part as she mumbled about all the 'hunks' being badguys, looking disturbingly close to tears at the thought.

"Well, I suppose that it's over for the time being," Ranma said as he walked up to Ryoga, "C'mon man, let's go get our gear, we gotta find a new spot to make camp, since that truant officer'll probably be lookin' for us where we were before."

As he spoke the others seemed to get their wits about them. Stepping forward before the two males present could take off, Jupiter called out, "Wait a second Ranma, Ryoga." Seeing she had their attention, she continued. "*ahem* you see, we, that is, all of us," she gestured to the group of Senshi, "We've been thinking, and we were wondering if, since, even though we all have a lot of power, none of us have had considerable amounts of training, at least compared to you two," Jupiter said, bitterly swallowing her pride, "we were hoping that it would be possible, if maybe, you two could, um, train us, you know, to fight." She finished, trying to maintain as much confidence as possible considering that she was fighting against her pride as not only a Senshi, but as a martial artist. The only thing that helped her was the thought of becoming much stronger.

Which is why it felt like someone had dropped a rock on her head when Ranma said, "No."

Quickly becoming angry, Jupiter raised her head and yelled, "Why the Hell NOT!?"

Looking at her through half lidded eyes, Ranma calmly said, "One: because I don't know a single one of you beyond the couple of battles I've been in since I got here. Two: I doubt the city would appreciate five powerfully destructive Magic girls running amok at a park around here, regardless of circumstances, and Three: The way I was taught is considered by most of the world as blatent child abuse, and it's the only way I would know how to teach you. I doubt I would be able to do that sort of thing to anybody, much less five schoolgirls, no matter how often they get into fights with monsters."

Blinking a moment at Ranma as he finished talking, Jupiter looked at Ryoga. "Sorry," Ryoga said with a shrug, "I've picked a lot of stuff up while travelling, but I'm mostly self taught, I'm not sure if I could do all that good of a job at teaching anybody else, and besides, Ranma's right. We don't know who you are, so how are we supposed to teach you without being able to trust you beyond fighting youma, which you seem to do well enough to me."

Once Ryoga finished speaking, both him and Ranma turned to walk away, before once again being called to stop, this time by Sailor Moon.

"What if," she started a bit uncertainly, "what if we were to let you know who we are, if we told you our real names. We could find a place where we would be able to train without disrupting the peace, and all we're really hoping is to be taught some basics, to make us stronger and faster, so we'll be more capable of defending the innocent from evil. Would you be willing to teach us?" she asked, her voice gaining more strength as she continued. The other girls looked a little uncertain about revealing their identities, but they trusted Moon, so they all nodded as Ranma and Ryoga looked them all over, thoughtfull expressions on their faces.

Looking at eachother for a moment, the two males nodded to eachother in silent agreement after several heartbeats, and turned to look at the Senshi. "All right," Ranma said, albeit a smidge hesitant, "You show us where, and show us who you are, and we'll do our best to train you. BUT!" Ranma said loudly as the Senshi began to cheer. "I am warning you right here and now, that more than likely, by the time we're done with you," at this Ranma and Ryoga looked at eachother, matching evil grins splitting thier faces, "all of you are gonna be cursing us to the last level of hell, cause our training aint gonna be nice. You all understand." Ranma gazed out at the five Magical Girls standing befor him, taking in their confident nods before smirking again.

"Well now that that's settled, how about you take us wherever it is we're going, cause I think it's about time we learn who we're gonna be training."

Deep within the shadows of a non-descript chamber, in an unknown structure, sat a shadowy figure (you remember, the same one from the last chapter). His green eyes the only visible aspect of his body, besides his pale, ring adorned hands, which rested on silver wolf head cane. His piercing gaze moved to the door as it opened, Nyavek and Doschell entering silently, and making their way towards the seated figure.

Nyavek moved to kneel in front of the seated figure, while Doschell stood beside him, giving the man a jaunty wave. Rising from his chair, the shadowy one strode forward, his voice rumbling out in the as of yet unidentified language, and Nyavek stood. Stopping in front of Nyavek, the rest of his body, save his face became visible.

He wore a pair of loose fitting, black leather slacks, which tucked into black leather boots, which had six, green metal clasps along the length of them. He wore a black long sleeved tunic. The sleeves tucked into green metal bracers, and his pale skin was bare from halfway between his navel and chest, all the way up to his neck, where the shadows swallowd his head. A silver chain rested around his neck, where a perfectly round, smooth stone the size of a golf ball hung from a silver setting. The stone itself seemed to be a swirling mass of green, constantly shifting and moving as though filled with some form of green smoke.

As Nyavek spoke to him, Doschell interrupting at regular intervals, the man's green eyes slowly narrowed.

As the two men before him finished speaking, the unknown man closed his eyes for a moment, before raising his cane, and cuffing both Nyavek and Doschell over the head. His voice, when he spoke, was no different than before, if only slightly more crisp. After speaking for a few minutes, the man sighed before waving his hand in dismissal, waiting for them to leave the chamber before returning to his seat.

After a moment or two of silence, the man spoke aloud to himself. "Hmm, so it seems that those irritable Sailor Scouts hath found themselves two mortal warriors for allies. T'would seem that this venture will be a bit more interesting than I had at first thought. Mayhap I myself should make an appearance, and test their mettle."

At that, the man chuckled darkly to himself before his form was completely consumed by shadows.

Five Senshi and Two Martial artists approached the top of the steps leading to the Hikawa shrine. Ranma and Ryoga walked to the right of the Senshi, their faces showing indifference and anticipation respectively. The Senshi seemed to be, as a whole, quite nervous, though Moon had a look of solid determination.

As they reached the top, the turned towards the room which housed the great fire, closing the door behind them as they entered. Finally, Ranma and Ryoga turned, thier backs to the fire as the Senshi stood in a slight semi-circle in front of the door. With a quick breath, Sailor Moon said, "What we're about to show you, is something that you can never repeat under any circumstances. If our identities become public knowledge, our families and our friends will be in grave danger, do you understand?"

Nodding, Ranma and Ryoga simultaniously said, "On my honor, I promise to never reveal your identities."

Seeing their seriousness, Moon looked around her at the other Senshi and nodded. Closing their eyes as one, all five girls detransformed. Opening their eyes, they were witness to shocked looks on both martial artists faces. "My name is Usagi Tsukino and I am Sailor Moon. Jupiter's name is Makoto Kino, Mercury is Ami Mizuno, Venus is Minako Aino, and Mars is the Miko of this shrine, Rei Hino. We are the Sailor Senshi."

Both Ranma and Ryoga looked at the girls standing in front of them for a few moments more, before Ranma's face was graced with his customary arrogant smirk. Turning to Ryoga he said, "Wow man, and here I was thinking that they just dressed like school girls, didn't realize they actually were a bunch of Junior High kids."

End Chapter 5

A/N: That's where I'm gonna end it for chapter five. I've revealed some semi-important parts of the plot in this chapter, but I think I've left it vague enough that I'll still be able to surprise you as I continue this. I'm hoping that I can continue to make the chapters longer as I go, so that I can include more content in each chapter, but that'll have to wait. I am going to be out of state for a month and I won't have access to a computer, so I won't be able to write. I'm sorry if this will upset anybody, but such is life I suppose. I'd like to thank my readers and ask that you please be patient while waiting for the next chapter. Well, thank you for reading, and please Review, sorry again about the wait.

PeaceOut

LycanRed


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally, I have a laptop and pants, and that's about it. ... ... sooo yeah. *Ahem*.

A/N: Hello everybody, I know it has been quite some time, and for that I apologize. Duty calls and all that. At any rate, I had finished this chapter not long after mobilizing, but had no way of posting it as I would have liked, so I am posting it now. I am afraid to say that my inspiration for this story has run rather dry at this point, and though I shall endeavor to continue posting chapters now that I have returned, they will more than likely be few and far between. I might go so far as to rewrite the first five chapters, as I have seen many mistakes in them, and I wish to rectify that. Anyway, here it is, the long awaited chapter six.

Ruby Queen, Jade Knight

Chapter 6

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, taking note that it was still dark in her room, and finding herself severely annoyed with this fact. For the last two weeks, she had been, as well as the rest of the senshi, training under the guidance of the two most sadistic men she had ever met, at least in her opinion. For their first session, she had been forced to get up at the ungodly hour of 0400 to run. Not a nice little once or twice around the block kind of run, but a ten lap SPRINT around the damn neighborhood. By the time they had finished they still had about an hour before they had to even get ready for school, so Ranma and Ryoga had run them through what they called 'cool down' exercises, which involved pushups, situps, and all manner of painful stretches.

That wasn't all though, not at all. That was only the morning workout. After school was where the training really began, as the two evil bastards worked them through balance exercises, endurance building exercises, pain tolerance, and lets not forget the actual forms, or katas. That had been going on for two weeks straight, and though she well and truly hated it, the benefits were already becoming quite obvious. Even though she was more physically exhausted than she had ever been in her entire life, she seemed to have far more energy at the same time, enough so that she had somehow managed to pay more attention in school than she could remember ever giving since elementary.

'Speaking of training' she thought, letting out a sigh, 'it's time to head over to the shrine'.

Makoto took a look at the clock as she finished stretching. 'Looks like it's almost time to head to the shrine' she thought, an exubarant *cough*maniacal*cough* grin spreading across her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had thought that she was a fairly decent martial artist, second only to Haruka among the Senshi, but after watching her two 'sensei's' going at it, she realized how much of an amatuer she really was. Not that that had discouraged her any, as her glee at the thought of the intense training she had been going through under Ranma and Ryoga's tutallage showed.

For the life of her she just could not understand why the rest of the Inners seemed so disgruntled about all of it. As far as she was concerned, she may as well have won the lottery, getting the two world class fighters as her own, semi-personal trainers. She knew, at least, that Haruka was of a similar mind- set, taking to the training with just as much vigor.

Sighing in contentment as she exited her apartment, a blue dufflebag in one hand, and her bookbag in the other, she made her way towards the shrine.

Ami sighed as she made her way down the rather empty street. She had, at first, agreed that physical training was a great idea, as it would allow them to better perform their duties as Senshi. At first. After the last two weeks of tortu...*ahem*, training, she was starting to think that she may very well have made a mistake, mostly due to the fact that she had simply been far too tired to study since starting training under Ranma and Ryoga. She had no idea how Makoto, Haruka, and even Rei could be so... so... chipper! about it all. Sure, she had felt more energized, mostly due to the exess of endorphines in her system from all of the strenuous exercize, but outside of school, any free time she had that would have normally been spent studying, was now spent recovering or sleeping.

'Well', she thought with a mirthless grin, 'I brought this upon myself, I am just going to have to take what good that I can from the situation'.

Glancing at her watch, she quickened her pace to ensure she wouldn't be late, remembering what her 'sensei's' had put Minako through when she showed up late the second day with the excuse that she had been too tired from the day before to get up on time. Shuddering a bit at that thought, she hastened her pace just a little bit more.

'Poor Minako, at least she got the hint and gets there on time now'.

'Somebody, kill me please' Was the thought that kept running through Minako's mind as she began climbing the steps to Rei's shrine. Her whole body was sore, and she was hurting in places she hadn't even know she had. 'I don't care how good looking they are' she thought as she continued to climb. 'I so hate those evil jerks'. Groaning aloud as she reached the top of the stairs and saw the two current targets of her ire sparring in the large open courtyard.

Forgetting for a moment that she was currently hating the martial artists, she watched in awe as they fought, fists and feet moving faster than she could follow. Even thought she had seen them in combat, and had, for the last couple weeks watched them do kata's in the morning, this was the first time she had seem them actually spar. "Beautiful" she whispered, and it was. The two clashed like water and stone, Ranma flowing around Ryoga's blows like so much smoke, and Ryoga standing against the flurry of Ranma's strikes like the preverbial cliffside.

The moment came and passed, and the soreness of her body penetrated her mind once more, pushing a pained groan from her lips as she turned to see the other four Inner's already present, as well as the outers, all of them watching in a similar state of awe as the two fighters pushed the limits of the physically possible.

"I think all this crap might just be worth it if I can do something like that," she said aloud, receiving agreements from the other assembled girls.

'Well, as they say, no pain, no grain. Though I'm sure harvesting grain is less painful than this'.

Rei sat, focusing on her minds eye, using her 'Ki Sight' to watch the ebb and flow of the two fighter's ki as they bounced around the courtyard. In awe at the pure power the two men controlled, she thought to herself, 'Kami, to have that level of power and control, it must be incredible'.

Recalling the last couple weeks and her training to gain more control over the spiritual power residing inside her. It had been taxing, to be sure, but she felt that it was completely worth it. If she could master Ranma's level of control, or even Ryoga's raw power, she could hardly imagine how much more profound her fire reading's could be, to say nothing of her performance as a Senshi.

The one thing that really surprised her about it all though, was Usagi. She had honestly expected her bubbly blonde leader to whine, complain, possibly even quit when it got too tough, but in the last two weeks, she had not only kept up, but pushed through, even if she did seem less than happy about it all. It was a bit gratifying for the senshi of Mars to see that quality of her leader. True, when push came to shove, Usagi was always able to step up, but other than that, had showed no signs of being a competant commander, and an even worse combatant, though that would be changing, in all of them, thanks to the two men who had taken up the task of their training.

All in all, she was quite happy with the current state of affairs, even if her entire body felt like a wet noodle by the end of each day. 'Well, as Ranma said, the life of a martial artist is fraught with peril.'

Hotaru looked around at her fellow Senshi, taking in thier looks of awe at their Sensei's antics. Looking back at the two older boys, she couldn't help but feel a little numb. She had always been weak, and sickly. She had assumed she would be frail for the rest of her life, but after the last week, she was starting to believe that that would really change.

After the Inners had gotten in touch with the Outers, and let them know of their training with the two martial artists, her Haruka-papa had been, well, more than a bit insenced that some 'supposed' tough guy martial artists were supposed to be training the Inners and had dragged her, and Michiru-mama directly over to the shrine, planning to prove that these outsiders weren't needed. Of course, hindsight being 20-20, that plan had been doomed to failure.

**Flashback**

"So, you're supposed to be the 'hotshot' martial artist's who're training the girls huh. You don't look like much to me." Haruka said, standing barely a meter away from Ranma, arms crossed, with an arrogant sneer on her face as she sized him up.

Ranma, his own arms crossed, simply raised a brow, before his own smirk made an appearance. Haruka nearly flinched as she watched what had to be the single most arrogant look she had ever seen grace a humans face, slide onto Ranma's as though it was meant for him alone.

"Well than, if you're so sure of yourself, than why don't you put your money where your mouth is, and show me if you're really as good as you think you are."

Usagi watched the conflict with a sense of morbid facination, as though she were watching a funeral procession, which might well be the case for Haruka. The words 'Here lay Haruka Tenoh, we hardly knew ye.' flashed before her mind for a moment, just as the blonde crossdresser finally snapped and charged at Ranma.

If anybody had blinked, they would have missed it, in fact, they pretty much still didn't get it even if they hadn't blinked. One second Haruka was making for a right handed haymaker to Ranma's face, the next she was about ten meters away from him, on her back, unconcious and looking quite battered.

Ranma just continued smirking, walking over to her prone form with all the ease of a Sunday stroller. Bending down once he reached her side, he poked and prodded her in a couple of places, then stood back up as the blonde began to groggily regain conciousness.

Looking up at Ranma for a moment, she managed to get out a slurred, "Wha' happn'd?" Still smirking, Ranma just shrugged and said, "I just gave you a demonstration of your severe lack of skill. Now I'm asking you if you wanna fix that problem?" he finished, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow.

Looking up at him for a couple more, rather tense, seconds, an unexpected grin made its way across her face. "Hell Yeah!"

**End Flashback**

Hotaru giggled a bit at that thought. She felt kind of bad that in comparison to the other girls, her training seemed a lot easier, but she knew, as well as everyone else, that because she was far weaker than the rest of the girls, physically anyway, that she would need more time to build herself to the same point as the others, though she could already feel the difference the training was making on her everyday life. She had actually been able to finish her run during PE, even if she came in last, the fact that she was able to run nonstop for TWO WHOLE KILOMETERS was amazing.

She found her progress surprising, but more than that was the interest Ranma-sensei seemed to have taken to her in particular. He always made time to instruct and guide her personally, and though he seemed intent on thoroughly training them all, she noticed that he seemed to be truly invested in her training. She might have assumed it to be because he was just trying to get her caught up to the others, if it weren't for some of the other oddities. He had begun to walk with her to school after their morning sessions. He didn't talk himself, though he encouraged her to, and would always listen intently as she did so, no matter the topic. Then he would wave her into school and stand at the gate until she would walk inside.

Also, there was the fact that he would meet her on her way home, if he wasn't already waiting at the gate for her, and he had even roughed up some of the bullies that enjoyed picking on her.

She had been on her way out of the gate after class when five of them had cornered her against the wall. They had been calling her names and had pushed and slapped her when Ranma had made his way onto the scene. One moment she was surrounded by them, the next they were laid out around her on the ground, with Ranma holding the leader of the group off the ground by his throat. He had warned them that should he ever see them picking on her again, he would personally make sure they were breathing through a tube for the rest of their lives. Than he had lit up his battle aura and the boys had run off screaming.

She wasn't really sure how to interpret his actions though. The pigtailed fighter was, for the most part, rather cold and indifferent in his words and actions, and when he wasn't, it was painfully obvious that anytime he tried to show emotion it was forced at best. The only expression he showed that didn't seem forced was the arrogant smirk that would make it's way to his face, but even then the actual emotion behind it never made it to his eyes. She just couldn't figure the pigtailed enigma out.

It was with this thought that she returned her attention to the ongoing feats of hand-to-hand prowess being displayed in front of her.

Michiru Kaioh was tired. She was sore. She was very much annoyed that Haruka was happy about it, and even more annoyed with the fact that her lover was in the same condition and couldn't give her a massage before the two of them went to bed at night after training. She was also frustrated that in the last week, she hadn't been able to have 'private' time with Haruka, for the same reasons.

She was all of those things, for those reasons, but she was also in awe of the two young men who were currently sparring in front of her. Their strength and speed were incredible, and she found herself envious of the grace with which the moved around one another. 'If I can achieve even a fraction of that ability,' she thought to herself, 'the possibilities would be endless.'

Then she blushed as she watched Ranma contort himself around Ryoga's fist and arm, bringing his leg around into an impossible mule kick, which Ryoga only barely dodged by almost doubling himself over backwards. 'Not to mention what Haruka and I could do with that flexibility and stamina' she thought with a look at her love.

Only to sigh as she noticed that Haruka was entirely focused on the fight. 'Oh well, thoughts for later I suppose' she concluded, smirking wickedly inside as her attention returned to the spar.

'If I only knew how little I actually knew before' were the thoughts of Haruka Tenoh as she watched her sensei's spar. Supressing a wince when Ranma connected with a wicked combo that Ryoga shrugged off with no more than a grunt, her memory of how hard Ranma could hit still strong in her mind.

She had been arrogant in her superiority as the strongest of the senshi, even if she fell behind Saturn and The Princess in terms of actual power, but that had been knocked out of her in the time it took for Ranma to strike her 150 times, which is to say, in under a second.

While her pride stung more than the bruises at this point, she was more than willing to throw herself into training, especially under Ryoga's guidance, his style being more suited to her than Ranma's.

She smiled as she thought of her lover, who seemed to be more suited for Ranma's style. The speed and grace of it being ideal for Michiru. Smirking to herself a bit at the thought of the graceful sway of her lovers hips when she walked, and how her improved stamina could come in handy later, she took a peek at her love, only to notice a light duting of pink on her cheeks, more than likely from thoughts similar to her own.

'Oh yes, that will definitely come in handy later' she said to herself with a lacivious smirk, before returning her attention to the sparring match, which looked to be coming to an end.

Setsuna looked on as the two martial artists came to a stop, their match finished. She had been the Guardian of the Time Gates for millenia now, and she had learnt when to take a calculated risk and when not to. The two fighters before her were just such a risk. She knew who they were. Who they were in this lifetime, and in previous ones. The power the two of them had buried was dangerous, extremely so, especially so in regards to Crystal Tokyo and the fragile stability that timeline held onto.

'But' she thought, 'the possible benefits outweigh the negatives at this point, so long as neither of them reawaken their memories. Goddess help us if that happens' though the likelyhood of them remembering their previous existance was highly unlikely at this point, which is why she had allowed the girls to recieve training from the two.

She had looked into the two martial artists past, and had seen glimpses of the power that had lay dormant inside their souls. When Ryoga had almost been killed by the musk warrior while trying to find the Hot Water Kettle of Liberation. When Ranma had defeated Prince Herb, and then the Demi-god Saffron. They had barely tapped a fraction of their true powers, and even so, the results had been terrifying.

She knew that there was always a chance that they might remember, but the best case senario, in which the two trained the girls, helped them defeat a few minor youma over the course of a couple of months, before finally departing from Tokyo, with the words "call us if you need us" following them away, currently had the highest probability of coming to pass, 'though' she thought with slight worry, 'whoever those two men were from before, I can't seem to find where they fit in the timestream. It's as though the gates are blind to them.'

With that thought in mind, Setsuna departed once more to the Time Gates, as the remainder of the Senshi began stretching at their sensei's prompting.

Ryoga took a heavy breath as him and Ranma seperated, bowing to eachother to conclude their spar. 'It just aint the same anymore' He thought to himself as they rose from their mutual bow, taking a moment to look at the pigtailed fighter before him as he turned to the assembled group of girls.

'He's still just as graceful, and he's even better now than he was when he beat that damned pheonix, but he doesn't enjoy it anymore' the lost boy thought with a sigh. 'It's like he's more determined than ever to get stronger, but he doesn't seem to want it the same way he did before. He trains like it's a necessary evil. What is going on in that thick skull of yours, Saotome?'

Deciding that that line of thought was giving him a headache, he called to his group, which consisted of Makoto, Haruka, Rei, and Minako, while Ami, Usagi, Michiru, and Hotaru went over to Ranma to begin their morning training.

Ryoga was actually rather surprised with the group before him. While he was not quite the misogynist that Ranma had been, he still held some old fashioned ideals about women, and wasn't sure how he should feel about the four girls that he was training. Of the four, Haruka was surely the best, and seemed well suited to his style of fighting, and the same could be said of Makoto, who was his second best student, though she had started to close the gap recently.

Rei and Minako, while not as good as the other two, were no less determined to become even better, which was the source of his surprise. Even after knowing some of the female fighters of Nerima, he had not expected girls to have such drive to learn the art, especially 'normal' schoolgirls like these. Watching them training was quite the sight, as even the ditzy Minako would, more often than not, push herself to the point of collapse, not that Ranma or himself expected any less from their students. Both of them new to make true progress, one had to first break themselves down.

With a shake of his head Ryoga cleared his mind of those thoughts, and with a final glane at Ranma, he turned to instruct his students.

'So it begins again' were Ranma's thoughts as he began giving instructions to the four girls in front of him. Looking them over as they began to move through their warm up kata's, he allowed a moment for respect to wash through him at the young girls drive and dedication, and then firmly reestablished the soul of ice.

It had been the same thing since he had left Jusendo with Ryoga, carrying only one body, as the rest had been burnt to ash and scattered to the wind. He had tried more than once since then to release the soul of ice, to allow himself to grieve, but he couldn't. On several occasions he had been able to let go of it, but only for a moment, and then the cold would wash through his being once more.

Not that he could complain of course, the soul of ice kept the overwhelming depression that he could feel lurking at the edge of his senses from surfacing. It stopped the pain, but at the same time, it stopped everything else as well. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could clearly remember when, in the heat of battle above Jusendo, as his ki reserves were just bottoming out, he 'touched' something.

Whatever it had been it had been deep inside of him, buried beneath his ki, locked behind the door that barred the Neko-ken, and wrapped tightly in his subconcious. When he watched what remained of his friends, his father, drift away with the remnants of the attack that killed them, he had felt it, and whatever it was had been, the only way he could describe it was All-consuming. Nothing he had thrown at Saffron had worked up to that point, had in fact barely even fazed the godling, but the force he came in contact with, the miniscule fraction of that power he had pulled forth, was enough to erase the phoenix from existance.

Even now he could feel that sliver of power slithering through him. His ki reserves had deepend only marginally since then, and yet, it had also become so much more dense. His Moko Takabisha used to take a fair amount of his ki to utilise, but now, now it took barely a fraction of that same amount and the resulting attack was stronger than ever.

He didn't understand what this power of his was, but beyond increasing the density of his ki, and upping its potency, he found that it had effected him in other ways as well. The most disturbing of these changes was that he now had concious control of the Neko-ken. He remembered that he had been using it against Saffron at one point, and durning moments of privacy had managed to utilise the Neko-ken claws without losing himself to it. After that discovery, he had been unsure of himself. The Neko-ken had always been an uncontroled weapon, something that was used as a last resort, and to suddenly find that not only was it now under control, but that the aluriphobia that had plagued him throughout his life was also absent, was terribly unsettling.

As it stood now, he was more than aware that he could no longer count himself as a martial artist, killing Saffron had been the nail in the coffin for that. One of the ideals he had lived by as a martial artist, was that it was his duty to protect the weak, but unspoken was the stipulation that it was his duty to protect life itself. Every foe he had faced, no matter what, had always walked away with no more than a few injuries and a bruised ego. Until Saffron. He did not know that the godling would be reborn, and even so, the life that he had had been ended. By killing him, Ranma had crossed a line that was feared by martial artists. He had stepped away from that title and become a true warrior. A force of death, someone who killed his opponents, who didn't just defeat those who wished to do harm to others, but made sure that there was no chance for them to ever do evil again.

There was no going back, that much he knew as fact, and looking at the 'innocent' young girls that he was training, he knew that they had also crossed that line. Youma were not human, but they were still living breathing beings, and in the end there was no difference between killing a person, a demon, a youma, or a god. Killing was killing, and those girls had been baptised in the blood of their opponents from the start. That was the reason he was willing to train them, because they lived on the cusp of life and death, and they did it to protect the innocent, the weak, and that was something Ranma could respect.

So he trained them, and he helped them to defeat those creatures who sought to kill his species. After listening to the girls stories, he knew that, while those who controlled the lesser demons were doing evil for their own gain, the beings they controlled were fuelled by human life, it was their food, and it came down to survival for them, which made killing them all the harder. Since Ryoga and himself had joined the Scouts in their fight, he had yet to let Ryoga land the finishing blow on any of their opponents, something he knew confused and angered the lost boy, but he refused to let Ryoga follow him on that path. The fanged martial artist was still unblooded, and Ranma was bound and determined to keep it that way.

Taking a moment away from his thoughts to correct Ami's form, he mused to himself that of the four girls that made up his training group, it was the ditziest one, Usagi, who was making the most progress thus far. By his estimate, she would, within a month or two at most, be able to outmatch Haruka, even with Ryoga's training. Ami herself was no slouch, despite her bookish nature, and Michiru was ideally suited for the flowing, airborn style that he practiced.

Stepping away from those three, he looked at the youngest member of the Scouts. Hotaru was an interesting case. As a Sailor Scout, she commanded more raw power than all of them combined, save for Usagi, but physically she was easily the weakest of them. He had spoken to her in private on a couple of occasions, and after learning of her past, and her fear that the power she barely controlled would someday consume her, he had made her a solemn promise that he would train her to have absolute control over it, and he had meant it.

She was a quiet girl, and that, combined with her gift of healing and sickly nature had ostracized her from her peers, something he could empathise with, being considered a freak and a weirdo by his classmates at Furinkan. He felt an odd connection to the girl, and had taken to walking her to and from school lately. He even found a sense of satisfaction at putting some of the punks who bullied her in their place when he had seen them corner her on her way from class.

Noticing that Hotaru was looking at him inquisitively, he gave her a ghost of a smirk and shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, just thinking." He said. She made a noise of understanding and began to run through her form once more. After she had finished her kata, Ranma said, "Okay kiddo, you've got that one down, so I'll show you the next form, and from now on I want you to try picking up speed, alright. Now, watch closely." and with that he once more lost himself in teaching.

Standing in the shadow of the forest surrounding the Hino shrine, a dark figure watched as the two males trained the eight females in their respective style's.

He had watched for the last three days as they went about their training, perfectly hidden from the ten warrior's notice, though, to his surprise, the pigtailed one had almost noticed him the first day. The more he watched the group, the better he felt about accepting the contract on them. He hadn't realised who exactly it was he was hired to erase, but after seeing them in action, he new that it was finally time.

Doschell, Nyavek, and himself would finally revive the Jade Knight Corps, and once they found their Queen, the Ruby Empire would be restored to glory, just as he had been imagining for the last Twenty-five thousand years.

'All that remains is for the commandant to awaken to his true nature, and we can restore our lost honor, after so very long a wait. Hail to the Ruby Queen' He thought to himself as he teleported away from the shrine, and back to his operating base.

End Chapter Six

A/N:Well, that's chapter six. I had intended this chapter to be a bit of a filler, but it also serves a purpose. Up until now the story has been, in a general sense, written in the third person. I wrote this as a way of showing what the current thought's and motivations of each character were, something that had been for the most part left out until now. Hopefully this will lend some understanding to you in regards to what's going on in everybodies heads at the moment, as well as revealing more of what the current enemy is upto, with, of course, a hefty dose of forshadowing. Oh, and about the metric system. Roughly speaking, One kilometer is about three fifth's of a mile, so Five kilometer's is roughly equal to three miles. Which would make two and a half kilometers somewhere in the range of a mile and a half, so I'm going with two kilometer's being close enough to a mile to make for a satisfactory 'One Mile PE Run' which tends to be the standard in most school's as far as I know, in the U.S. anyway. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.

PeaceOut

LycanRed


End file.
